


Cuddling and Sleep

by Sharkboy305



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy305/pseuds/Sharkboy305
Summary: A simple fluffy cuddling time with a Ship that is growing on me
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang
Kudos: 1





	Cuddling and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo you probably might be reading my first Fanfic......well any thing explaining how bad it is, is in deed welcomed

The TV played quietly through out the night as the screen flickered with the shows people rushing around but Tina was unable to focus on the screen with her head slowly slipping downwards before snapping back to the world. Mike and Artie let out little chuckles as Mike let Tina rest her head onto his lap covered Blanket before placing a small peck to her temple and stroked her hair as small snoring sounds escape her throat, slipping into a nice, calm rest. Artie reput his head back on Mike's shoulder. 

Mike shuffled his arm around Artie's body and hugged him before placing a kiss to his cheek "Goodnight Artie" Mike whispered against his ear. The Boy rested against his Boyfriends chest as his eyes slowly closed and fell asleep while Mike shut the TV off and snuggled against Artie with Tina clinging onto his left arms bicep with all three of them falling fast asleep in each others grasp. 


End file.
